


Patience

by Red (redsenpai)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Sex Toys, Werewolf Mates, Yuta and Mark being whipped for each other, but the word alpha is mentioned ONCE, i wouldn't consider this abo, implied Ten/Lucas, slight ten/yuta in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsenpai/pseuds/Red
Summary: Mark was finally home- just in time for Yuta's rut.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some horny werewolf shit, sue me. Heed the tags please!  
> Soft beta'd, I don't really post enough to care.

"You going to be good now?" Ten asked nonchalantly from his perch on top of Yuta's back, he only got a snarl in reply, "I'll take that as a no, jeez, Mark picked the worst time to be out of town." Yuta had begun one of his ruts half-way through the day and they had decided to not let him suffer in the room alone. Well, it wasn't really their decision, he had decided to try and rile the pack up in the process- taking his aggression out on everyone until Ten decided to step in.

They never really worked out, both too headstrong for each other, but Ten was very gifted in restraining someone, even as wild as Yuta. Who was naked and bound in leather restraints, a sleeve tightened and tied to keep his arms behind his back, his ankles in cuffs with a short chain that was, despite his best efforts, extremely durable. The piece de-la-resistance was the muzzle over his face, it had a bridle gag on the inside that was pushed past Yuta's lips, keeping him from forming words, but left him able to growl and scream. Which was all one really needed in a rut, Ten didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

He was perched on the curve of his lower back right above his ass, Yuta was pressed against the floor, a small mat laid down for comfort. He wasn't attempting to do much aside from restrain (and maybe humiliate him a little bit), he was holding a book in one hand that was his entire attention, while the other hand held a small remote device that controlled the vibrating plug and cock ring on Yuta. Naturally he took turns turning each setting up and down. When he was bad, he would just crank them both up until he hissed into the mat. It seemed to be working as far as keeping him at bay.

Mark would be home tonight, it would be much easier for him to deal with it how he deemed fit. They were such an odd couple, but he had to hand it to Mark for being able to deal with Yuta. They were mates after all, and who did one crave more than their mate during a rut? He was glad he didn't have to experience them himself, but saying as much to Yuta would only really piss him off right now. He was more wolf at heart than man right now. The instinct to fight or fuck was strongest right now, and he rather seemed to want to _fight_ Ten more than anything.

He had half a mind to tell Lucas to come in here to wreck his ass and get it over with, but that was really going to be the last resort. The man was practically traumatized earlier when Yuta tried to brawl with him, it wasn't his fault Lucas was so big and imposing. Naturally Yuta would want to fight him, but Lucas was soft at heart and Ten wasn't about to stitch up his mate because the Japanese wolf couldn't figure his rut out. Really, he needed to put these things in Mark's calendar or something. They weren't frequent, but when they did happen, having Mark on hand was preferred.

Yuta wheezed suddenly from under him, Ten lifting an eyebrow and checking on the man, he wasn't sitting too hard on him was he? He made sure not to put pressure on his lungs- then the smell hit him. Thank fuck, Mark was finally home.

"In here," he called from the den, furniture and electronics pushed aside and a little more intimate than the living room, though he had suggested that they just tie him up and leave him out there for free use, but Yuta didn't really seem down for that tonight.

Mark raised a curious look when he finally came in, Yuta gargling around the gag as Mark finally let out a soft laugh, "Wow, he almost seems tame."

"Trust me, he's not." Ten said and almost as if on cue, Yuta bucked slightly, causing Ten to shift and press a foot into his side, hissing at him in return, "please come take your beast." he said holding out the remote to the toys, Mark whistling softly as Ten stood up and he got a good look at Yuta.

He knelt down next to his mate, who had rolled over onto his back, panting and pupils blown wide at the sight and smell of mark, "Did you wait, sweetie?" He practically cooed at the man, kissing his sweaty brow softly, the elder wolf softly whining at the question.

Looking back up at Ten, he smiled, waving him off, "I'll take it from here, thanks again!" Ten waving nonchalantly as he left, not worried now that Mark was here to deal with him.

He unbuckled Yuta's legs, leaving his arms bound as he led him back to their room, he sat him upright on the bed, arms still behind him, "Do I need to keep these on or are you going to be good?" Yuta was silent as Mark unclasped the muzzle and removed the gag.

" _wannafuckyou_ " Yuta breathed out in an instant, Mark chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"I'm getting to that, be patient, love." as he slid onto his knees in front of the man, he was still fully clothed but his mate was stark aside form the leather bindings that had adorned him, "let's get a quick one out of the way." he whispered with the patience of a saint. He had been gone for three days visiting family and Yuta was coming back from a trip of his own, they hadn't been able to see each other for about a week or so. He missed Yuta and he sure as hell was sure his mate missed him, but right now he needed his help.

"Shhh, it's okay darling, I got you." he whispered as he wrapped his hands around Yuta's cock, removing the ring and setting it aside, leaving the vibrator inside his ass alone for the moment, "You need to come?" He asked almost innocently as he began to pump the man, he was leaking at this point, probably had been for a while considering the way he arched into Mark's grasp and groaned loudly.

" _Mmmark_ , _please._ " he hummed as if he couldn't quite get his head wrapped around speaking, Mark smiling as he moved his hand faster, he was so slick and the sounds were absolutely lewd as he worked him to climax, which hit Yuta hard and fast under his ministrations, he knew that it was just the beginning, something to take the edge off so Mark could have his way with him. He let the man catch his breath, chest heaving as he watched Mark with refocused energy, raw and hungry.

"Tell me what you need." The younger breathed with a smile as he licked Yuta's come from his hands, the man growling softly at it.

"Need to fuck you," he said in a gravely voice that said he had been growling at his packmates for a while, "on my knot" he breathed, fangs biting into his lower lip like he was pained to not have Mark in his lap that second.

"M'gonna ride you baby," Mark breathed heavily, now hard all on his own, blowing Yuta usually did that- but seeing him this desperate, and _god_ smelling him- that heavy scent of arousal in the air, it was an easy way to effect him. He peeled his own clothes off finally, seeming to remember something before smirking a little, "forgot I prepared on the plane." turning around as he pulled his briefs down, revealing a shiny butt plug, silver with a big red gem on the flare.

Yuta was totally silent for a moment before he croaked, " ** _Mark_**." sounding absolutely broken.

"I won't tease..." the younger man responded, his voice not hiding his smile very well as he bent over, giving Yuta a good view as he carefully removed the toy, groaning at his own efforts as it slowly came out. Letting out a soft moan as it popped out with a squelch, if he wasn't horny before, he definitely was now, his cock hanging low between his legs as he crawled onto Yuta's lap, "thought about how much you needed me..." he nuzzled into Yuta's hair as he kissed his forehead, "knew you wouldn't be able to wait."

"Can't wait, Mark please." he was especially whiny today when he was usually so possessive, perhaps having to do with their time away. He was honestly surprised the man wasn't trying to suplex him into the bed right now, regardless of the hand binds....speaking of which... he clicked the buckle open, Yuta's hand easily come undone. They were on his hips in an instant, the Japanese wolf totally unbound now and he was using it to his advantage as he grabbed Mark by the hips and ground against his ass.

The younger gasped in surprised, clutching at his shoulders and shuddering at the feeling, "Okay, c'mon" he wheezed as he steadied himself, grabbing Yuta's dick to align him- as soon as he was lined up he sat down, both of them groaning at the sensation as Mark fully seated himself. God, he could already feel the slight bump of his mate's knot, this was going to be...a night. Yuta was breathing so hard in his ear, he knew he was trying to restrain himself very badly, which was sweet, but he didn't need the time to adjust, no not after the plug and the hours it took to get home, thinking about his mate. No, Mark was ready. He instantly moved, shifting up on the man's cock before he slammed back down, giving Yuta the only hint he would need that night.

Just like that, the wheels were off. Yuta was grasping Mark's ass hard enough to hurt, the point of his claws digging in as he started thrusting up into him, taking the air out of Mark's lungs in a whoosh at the strength behind it as he met the man for all his worth, fuck, he had missed his husband. Yuta growled in his ear before biting down on his shoulder, Mark's eyes nearly rolling back at the sensation. Fuck, he was already getting there, his cock straining as Yuta rammed for all his worth against his prostate. Perhaps it was the hours of edging and the intense neediness of his mate, but he rolled his hips forward and came between their bodies.

The elder didn't even slow down, just grunting around the tight pull of Mark's hole as he clenched around him in pleasure, "Mine." he growled against the skin, lapping at the superficial wound he had given him, "breed you so good, not sleeping tonight."

"I missed you too." Mark panted with a laugh as he caught his breath, and just as he had, Yuta was flipping them over onto the bed, Mark beneath him- sliding back in to his warm entrance and continued where he left off, this time, his hands were pinning Mark's legs up- the younger man groaning at the stretch of his muscles, silently thankful he was this flexible at least. It wasn't more than a moment before Yuta was pounding away, this time truly at his own pace. Mark hardly able to reciprocate, still sensitive having just come- whining and squirming under him which only really seemed to spur him on. It wasn't until his hands fell away, grasping at the sheets, when the smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist, ankles crossed behind Yuta's back that had the man tensing, slamming into the hilt and filling him up.

Mark moaned, hands scrabbling at the man's back, panting, "c'mon, yeah, just like that- fill me up-" choking on a breath when Yuta pulled back just a little, come already leaking out a little past his hole.

"More." the elder groaned, snuffling into his neck, mouthing there as he gave a few shallow thrusts, sending Mark absolutely up the wall, his legs shaking just a little now before he finally moved, pulling Yuta back into him, which only caused him to growl in his ear and grind into him slowly, working his way back up to full hardness- he never really got soft during a rut, but there was absolutely a difference sometimes. Just two times wasn't going to be enough for the elder anyways.

"I can take it," Mark cooed into the man's ear, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face, Yuta wasn't totally sober yet but he nuzzled into the hand none the less, purring deep in his throat as he locked eyes with Mark as he raised up off his elbows onto his knees and lifted the smaller man's lower half, sliding him forward as he held up his hips and slammed back home, causing Mark to yelp at the sudden roughness. He was still laid flat on his back, but he was scrambling to his elbows to meet the thrusts, " _Fuuuck_ , Yuta-"

It went on like this for quite a while, Mark had come another time already and Yuta was working on number four- desperate as he turned Mark onto his side, fucking into him with new fervor- the younger gasping as he felt the swell of the knot finally growing, stretching at his rim each time it entered and left him, until finally it was too big to take out, Yuta's thrusts growing shallow yet not any less desperate, hands grabbing at Mark desperately as he realized he was knotting him, finally.

"R-right there, fuck, alpha- **_pleaseplease_** ," he gasped, now desperate himself, with the knot pressing firmly against his prostate, Yuta nearly howling in his ear as he shoved himself as far as he would go and absolutely bust. Mark was shivering with the overwhelming feeling, he was already so full and it felt like Yuta just wouldn't stop coming- collapsing on top of Mark and pressing cruelly right over the bulge of his cock inside of Mark and that did it, it had the younger crying out, eyes wide as he came again, sobbing at the intensity as he squeezed around Yuta's too large knot and absolutely milked him for what he was worth.

"my pretty lil bitch" Yuta whispered into his ear, mouthing at the mark there as he rubbed his hands against his stomach again, but higher, "gonna fill you up, full of my pups." his cock twitching, still releasing inside of him, this was the big one, Mark knew. The one his body had been really waiting for, something about his rut making it the best time to breed- but it took something of a warm up to get there completely.

It wouldn't be over, not at all tonight, but Yuta wouldn't be totally consumed by his wilder side- just a touch more coherent, a little sweeter as he had Mark hanging off his knot the rest of the night, kissing his forehead and patting his hair as he told him he was his good boy, his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about the toy btw, was just too lazy to mention Yuta kept it in lol.  
> Find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/redfanficc?s=09) or ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Redfanficc)


End file.
